


Feels Like Home

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chapters will shift between ChrisChu and Viktuuri, Chris is a single dad, Eventual Smut, I SHIP CHRISPHI, M/M, Phichit has issues with commitment, Phichit is a model, Slow Burn, So is Beka, Viktor is a model, Viktor is technically a dad, Yuri is toddler here, Yuuri is a lot more confident in this fic, Yuuri is a photographer, chris is a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: P: What I didn’t know I want in lifeC: You're everything I needI look inside your eyes and see a different part of meV: Learning how to smile againY: Free to show my heartKnowing I can face the things that used to seem too hardThe part of me, so long forgotten,Is calling, and this feels like home





	Feels Like Home

The afternoon skies of Vercolt were filled with an array of terribly gloomy clouds that had been far from the promising sunny skies most people had woken up to that morning. It certainly turned the usually jovial folks of 18th Street into a mass of somber individuals with their headphones in, their music on, and their eyes glued to the window as the bus made its merry little way through the boulevard. Because of the weather, the people that usually enjoyed walking to and from their destination had no choice but to cram themselves into the small 6 o’clock bus.

That’s how Christophe Giacometti found himself standing, back against one of the bus seats and his feet slightly apart in order to keep his balance for the thirty-minute ride from the odd trip to the hospital. He was surrounded by people from different walks of life, all equally drenched by the same cold rain from outside, some who gripped the overhead railings and safety handles. He, twenty-five and tired, however, already had his hands full.  

“How are you my darling?”  Chris whispered to the little bundle in his arms, who protested weakly around a soother. He pressed an apologetic kiss to the mass of soft blonde curls and pushed them back from a sweaty forehead. “Oh my little Victorique, I wish I could take all your pain away.”

Victorique Giacometti looked up tiredly at her father with grey eyes that she most definitely did not inherit from him. The pacifier Dr. Baranovskaya had given her before they’d left the hospital was losing its cool touch and now she had started to fuss since her gums were no longer numb to the pain.

Chris adjusted his hold on the barely year old baby and cooed softly underneath his breath. Maybe he was just a tad bit more grateful that the majority of the passengers was already lost in their own little worlds and was wearing headphones so that they wouldn’t have to hear the distressing wails of a baby in pain. _Le Seigneur le sait_ knew that it was absolutely heart wrenching to hear.  Not exactly looking for a distraction, Chris cursed in his head when he felt the tell-tale vibrations of an incoming call to his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He fished it out and glanced at the screen to see who was calling, before he answered then continued to rock little Victorique in one arm. 

”Bonjour Viktor,” Chris greeted his good friend. The other man was like him, though not completely. Viktor was Russian and twenty-seven years old with a heart (and a lot of things made) of gold. He and Chris met in the day care center that Victorique and Yuri, his son, both attended when their respective parents had to work. 

Viktor was also the man who introduced Chris to Yakov Feltsman, his agent for nearly a year and a half now when Chris had been in a terrible spot. Basically, he owed Viktor a lot. At the moment, Chris was having a hard time accommodating both Viktor and Victorique (not really a wonder where his daughter’s name had come from). The latter, obviously in tune to her Père’s shifting attention, gave a soft cry at being ignored and gradually grew louder, to which Chris responded to by holding her in both arms and jiggling as best as he could in the tight space they were in, while his phone was sandwiched between his ear and shoulder. 

 _“- and he has all these interesting birds hanging in his studio. Yuratchka said they were cranes, though I don’t actually think they look like cranes, more like swans if I think really hard about it. But, oh, if my darling little tiger doesn’t love him already, it’s amazing Chris!”_ Viktor babbled on. “ _Yura took to Yuuri like sprinkles on cake! Yakov won’t have so much trouble booking jobs for us if Yuuri becomes a regular photographer for the team. Perhaps you can have little Victorique in a few shoots of your own. She’s close to walking, yes?  Is that her I hear? Why is she crying?”_

Chris blew out a gust of air. “She is teething, Viktor.”

“ _That’s terrible.”_ Viktor mumbled on the line. “ _Do you need anything? Are you at home?”_

“ _Non,_ ” Chris said. “But we are on our way, there’s just a slight bit of traffic on the boulevard.”

“ _Yes, the weather isn’t exactly cooperating today_. _Yura and I will head to your apartment, okay Chris? We’ll get something ready for dinner and I’ll bring over some of the things we used during Yura’s teething stage.”_

 _“Bénis, mon ami._ I’ll text you when we’re close.”  Chris hastily ended the conversation with Viktor, promising that they would talk about the photographer that Viktor was telling him about when they got home.

Victorique was full out wailing now, her chubby little hands flew whichever way and nothing that Chris did comforted her.

“Excuse me.”

Chris was not in the mood to entertain strangers and it was only out of the fact that he was a polite gentleman that he looked up from his daughter to see whoever it was talking to him. He was young, younger than him at least, and definitely Asian. Not Japanese though, not Chinese either. But he had a kind smile on his face, a soft look in his grey eyes.

“Is she alright?” The stranger asked. It was very obvious that he wanted to reach out to Victorique and soothe her.

Chris laughed, it sounded much stressed. He appreciated that the other man was keeping his hands to himself as he cradled his daughter more comfortably and closely. “She’s not all well, I’m afraid. Her teeth are coming in.”

“That sucks,” he said, his teeth came down to worry on his bottom lip. He looked nervous and he shifted from foot to foot. “Maybe she’s cold? She looks a little flush to me.  Do you have a jacket of hers or something?”

Chris glanced down at Victorique and noted that her puffed cheeks (slightly inflamed from the growing teeth) were indeed flushed. He gestured to the baby bag strapped over his shoulder. “If you wouldn’t mind, pardon me, I have yet to get your name.”

“Oh, of course. Where are my manners? It’s Phichit.” Phichit, what an odd name, carefully unzipped and pulled out a pink baby jumper and gently helped Victorique into it. The darling snuggled into the cotton fabric but still gave out little whimpers as she settled heavily against her father’s shoulder. Phichit looked slightly disappointed. “That didn’t do much.”

“She’s calmed down a bit, thank you.” Chris nodded his head in appreciation as he continued his now gentler rocking. “I’m sorry you had to step in.”

“Oh, please. I have four siblings all younger than me. Truth be told, I’ve missed taking care of babies.” Phichit glanced down at Victorique. “You’re looking better…”

“Victorique.” Chris supplied.

“Victorique.” Phichit smiled and carefully reached out a hand to her and he laughed when a small fist immediately grabbed for two of his fingers. “Look at you, so strong holding onto me like that! Aren’t you just gorgeous? How old is she?”

“Eight months old.”

“And already teething? You’re going to give your mommy and daddy a hard time, aren’t you?” Phichit clapped his hands playfully, reaching out for Victorique who (much to both Chris and his shock) readily moved towards him and out of Chris’ arms. “Oh my!”

“She likes you.” Chris whispered before he cleared his throat with a soft cough. “It’s just me, actually.”

“Oh,” Phichit’s happy aura seemed to dampen a little, but he recovered easily, holding Victorique in his arms like she belonged there. He said some other things, a long string of sentences in a language that was most definitely not English or French. “ยินดีต้อนรับสู่เวทมนตร์ต้อนรับแดดรักหวานไม่มีความลับมองไปรอบ ๆ ตัวคุณยินดีต้อนรับสู่ทุกวันนี้~”

“What was that?” Chris asked.

Phichit looked up at him, his cheeks flushed slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was a song. I wasn’t saying anything rude or anything. Would you like me to translate?”

Chris glanced down at his daughter whose lips were turned slightly up in a smile, but she didn’t look entirely convinced (as if she was having trouble deciding if she was happy or still in pain). Chris reached a hand out to soothe her and he pushed back her curls. “I think she’d like it better in English.”

“Good point,” Phichit mumbled as if the idea hadn’t occurred to him. “Fair warning, I’m not a singer.”

“That’s a bit worrying. You see, Victorique here is a strict critique.” Chris teased.

There was a change in Phichit’s face, a look of surprise as his eyebrow quirked up slightly before he smiled, also teasing and he cuddled Victorique close. “Hmm, seems I’ll have to put my best foot forward then?”

“Yes.”

“ _Welcome magic, welcome sweet sun ray. Love is no secret, look all around you, welcome to this day~”_ Phichit beamed brightly when Victorique let out a delighted coo, obviously distracted in his arms. “It suits you, doesn’t it? Yes, you are most definitely a little sweet sun ray, even with all this rain.”

Chris was silent for a moment, his eyes trained on the man carrying his daughter. “You have a way with words.”

“I didn’t exactly write the song,” Phichit laughed and pulled Victorique closer. “but thank you, um…”

“Chris.”

“Chris.” Phichit echoed, and hearing him say that sent a power jolt of _something_ to run down Chris’ spine. What was that? Phichit didn’t seem at all bothered as he carefully returned Victorique to Chris, humming underneath his breath. “I’m so sorry baby, but I have to return you to your daddy now. My stop’s coming up.”

Chris, who accepted his daughter carefully, looked around him. He’d been so focused on the happenings he hadn’t thought to check where they were. When Victorique let out a small whimper and reached out for Phichit again, Chris helped her back into the other man’s arms. “Are you getting down on 5th? That’s our stop as well.”

“What a coincidence.” Phichit mumbled, but took Victorique back in his arms. “You’ve grown attached to me, um… this might be a problem.”

“If you don’t mind, she hasn’t been this calm the whole day. I’d really appreciate it if you kept doing what you’re doing.” Chris told him honestly.

Phichit looked at him strangely for a short moment before he smiled. “Not exactly sure what I’m doing, but okay.”

“ _Merci_.” Chris said as he pushed the stop button and carefully lead Phichit out of the bus. He pulled out an umbrella for both of them to share since the rain was just a light drizzle.

“That’s French right?” Phichit wondered out loud then glanced down at Victorique in his arms. “Your name too, sunray.”

“Ah, yes. I’m actually Swiss.” Chris paused for a second at the bus stop. “Which way are you going?”

Phichit looked like a cornered animal with his suddenly wide eyes. “I’m… don’t laugh, but I’m actually not sure. My friend invited me for dinner today and I’m supposed to look for his apartment.”

“Perhaps Victorique and I can help you find the place.” Chris offered.

Phichit pulled Victorique close and whispered loud enough for Chris to hear, “Your daddy is pawning you off to the first person who can calm you down. What say you just come home with me?”

Chris laughed, not taking offense as he recognized the playful gleam in Phichit’s eyes. “That wouldn’t do. My darling would miss me too much.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Phichit shifted Victorique a little so she was facing both of them. “Who do you like better, sweetie? Me or him.”

Chris raised his arms, beckoning the baby into them.

Victorique firmly gripped Phichit’s jacket and thumped her head against his chest.

“I feel betrayed.” Chris muttered.

“Yes!” Phichit pressed a smacking kiss to Victorique’s head then laughed before smiling apologetically at Chris. “Wow. Okay, I’m sorry. I know we just met and I’m already all over your daughter. Uh, that doesn’t sound good.”

“No, you definitely could have phrased that better.” Chris winked at him, and oh ho… Phichit had a lovely blush. “I… I don’t mind though, she looks so comfortable with you. It’s probably because-.”

Oh.

Phichit startled at his unfinished sentence, his eyebrows pulling together. “Because what?”

Chris swallowed the heavy lump that formed in his throat. “N-Nothing.”

The other man did not look convinced, but he dropped the subject and pulled out his phone, reading the address that his friend texted him out loud for Chris. “Do you know where that is?”

“It’s only a few blocks from our apartment. Actually, my friend lives there too.” Chris started to lead the way, slightly quiet as he tried to process his thoughts.

Phichit’s eyes were a very nice shade of dark gray. They looked a little like Victorique’s eyes. Not actually just a little bit, they were remarkably similar. Chris hadn’t noticed, everything about Phichit seemed to grab his attention that it had taken him an awfully long moment to realize why it was so easy to feel comfortable. The other man reminded him of Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently grown a fascination for Chris x Phichit after I read this Viktuuri fic that had it as a side pairing. I'm really nervous because the YOI PH community kinda already strongly ships SeungChuChu (Hello COI peeps!!) and I'm not sure how this story will be received. 
> 
> I'll try my best to keep the Viktuuri and ChrisPhi balanced. Both will be slow burn.


End file.
